


i promise to build a new world.

by bratmobile



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: The first kiss was a clash of thunder and lightning, lips puckered against one another when Seth leaned in, the exploration of each others mouths. There it was, the missing link that Finn has been searching for, the piece of the puzzle that now fulfilled him was found and he couldn’t have felt more calm.





	i promise to build a new world.

**Author's Note:**

> this ...is 4..my good lad...my good friend...my fellow Asbestos Sniffer...fred.......this ones 4 u... *plays careless whisper by george michael*

An inflammation of love, burying himself between his arms. His heart thumps for awhile, it feels like it might burst through his chest like some classic cartoon. But, when the warmth of his arms invelops him, it makes him nervous...but also calm. That forever aura that Seth carries on his shoulders was meant for Finn, the energy of a thousand loves and an old soul whose experienced a thousand lives. It’s like their souls were conjoined, it is as if they were meant to be meet, to fall in love, to embrace one another with the burdens that they share, each flaw they dislike about themselves were meant to be kissed away by their lover. A blessing on Earth, Finn latched quickly onto Seth the day they met, that instant crush of a million sunbursts forged into his chest. That flourishing flower of love, growing rapidly with each interaction the two had. This was something new, something different, a new path for Finn to travel. 

The first kiss was a clash of thunder and lightning, lips puckered against one another when Seth leaned in, the exploration of each others mouths. There it was, the missing link that Finn has been searching for, the piece of the puzzle that now fulfilled him was found and he couldn’t have felt more calm. Scruff rubbing against each other wasn’t the greatest feeling ever, sandpaper rushing against flawless skin would create even more friction between the two. A hand would find its way to Finn’s face, taking up half of his cheek when it would plant itself on him and push him closer. Eyes glued shut, Finn would be afraid once he opened his eyes, it would all be a dream. Finn imagined the world around them, fireworks, butterflies, beautiful birds, and even more of the cornier princess-like mindset. Enough with the disney bullshit, back to reality, a kiss that seemed like it would last forever, hands exploring each others face, facial movement that synced one another, that is reality. It took a bit for Finn to realize, yes this is really happening. This is all 100% real, this isn’t a 80s movie moment, not a Grey’s Anatomy love scene, not a disney ‘you found your prince’ scene..this is all real life. Finn didn’t wanna pull away, but he did, and as soon as his eyes shot open, there was Seth, red cheeks, puckered lips, an aura of desperation and complete adoration. Finn hasn’t ever seen Seth in such a way, this ‘you are the world’ look in his eyes, the doe-eyed look burning into Finn’s lips. 

This was everything, this was where his life truly began. He’s been waiting for this moment, the moment where in a kiss you knew everything, you saw your present and future. Seth’s hand was still resting alongside Finn’s face, lightly leaning into his warm touch, that aura finally surrounded him. Warmth. Peace. Serenity. Love. There goes his heart again, thumping and thumping in his chest, burning with each jump it made. Seth was a dreamboat, a collaboration of good looks, good personality, a warm heart, everything that Finn was looking for...and found. They didn’t say a word to each other, the kiss, the touch, the dreamy looks would complete everything they wanted to say. Maybe they didn’t need to say anything, it wasn’t required, it wasn’t needed either. 

_ I think I’m in love _ , that small voice in Finn’s head would whisper, hushing amongst the other thoughts flowing through his brain right now. His stomach would flutter up, those butterflies bursting through his whole body, the legs of the insects trampling in his insides. So, this is what love felt like? That feeling of infinite happiness, forever passionate, the warm emotion burning up inside of you. Now, finally Finn can feel it, he understands everything now, and looking deep into the eyes of Seth, he saw everything he’s ever hoped for.

His beautiful future.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt realize how short this was till i opened my butthole and now im mad


End file.
